


Singapore Sling

by nochelleee



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bad Weather, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, One Shot, Sex, Storms, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochelleee/pseuds/nochelleee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have been the first to know. Awkward dinner conversations where Gemma is a bit too pushy but for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singapore Sling

**Author's Note:**

> The UK has been having some shit weather as is the Southeast of the US right now. So, I came up with this.
> 
> This is my first post. Um. Yeah. Tried to edit as best as I could, but. I ain't no english professor bro.
> 
> Oh god. That'll be your first impression of me.

"So have you thought any more about that job?" Her voice came out accusatory rather than inquisitive.

I sent Gemma a murderous glare from my spot across the table. She smiled, pleased with herself for putting the focus on me.

I'd hoped for when the moment, the one in which I'd actually confide in Harry, would be just us. I had the chance, multiple times even, but then Harry would badger on about taking a trip somewhere together before he had to jet off for meetings or extended tours. His brain was so consumed by schedules and requested appearances that I'd simply overload him with stress. I'd hoped the opportunity itself would be forgotten; that the company would find a much more qualified candidate and the offer, carelessly swept under the rug. I needn’t worry Harry. 

Some people, it appeared, weren't willing to let things go. 

"You need to tell him, like, yesterday" she'd scolded me several days ago, "He has the right to know." Foolishly, I’d nodded and left with a promise to tell him that night.

Only, I never told him. Instead, when I arrived back at the house, he was hovering over his newest and shiniest kitchen appliance, a blender. The counter was littered with various fruits and yogurts. He greeted me with a smile before pulsing the already loaded container, mashing the fruits into a mess of pulp and vitamins. It seemed like the task at hand was important, so like the coward I was, I simply wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed the broad expanse of his shoulder, “garage door is still sticking”. And when we fell into bed that night, I laughed into his mouth, tasting the remnants of banana and guilt.

But apparently, by Gemma’s standards, later was now.

"No?" she arched a perfectly shaped brow.

Harry's hand, the one that was rubbing slight circles into my thigh, stopped immediately. I shot Gemma a pleading look, willing her to just drop the subject altogether.  
I was upset with Gemma, but my anger was displaced. It was my own fault, my own stupidity and foolishness in which I neglected to tell Harry one of the most important details (besides Harry himself) to recently come into my life. 

He must've noticed the tension. Must've noticed the utter air of importance because why else would his sister be giving her such a cat-caught-mouse expression? His hand retracted, settling in his own lap. He tried to play it cool and with nonchalance he offered his attention to me, "What job?". 

It was easy to place the absolute curiosity in his eyes, but if this conversation went further I'd be the reason to see it dim and bloom into something a bit more heartbreaking. I took a single calm breath to settle my shaking hands. Between my fingers I gripped the napkin bundle that housed silverware. I willed my hands to stop their trembling to avoid an obnoxious clang when the cutlery hit the table.

"Um," it was a bit difficult to get the words out with all eyes on me, a familiar set of green the most intimidating of all. "Its, um, nothing. I don't think I'm going to take it actually. So not much to discuss."

Gemma was quick to cut in though with her voice sharp like knives, “Quite the contrary actually. It is a lot to discuss”. She gingerly sipped her lemon water seemingly oblivious to the storm she'd just created. 

"I'm not taking it, so, really, its not" I fought to keep my voice even.

"Are you mental? You're absolutely mad if you don't-" But she cut herself short when I sent another incriminating look in her direction. 

Harry, who'd been quiet during our little squabble finally piped up, "Are you in on this too?" Anne's eyes only widened, sending me a quick apologetic glance before nodding once to her son.

"Is anyone going to clue me in here? I've been left in the dark it seems." I didn't miss how the tail end of his statement was pointed at me and it wasn't fair of me. Guilt consumed me in that moment in the most crippling way. Harry should have been the first person I contact. This would affect him just as much as it did me. Instead, I cowardly went to his family first, seeking their opinions and thoughts. But it'd all been the same conclusion: talk to Harry.

The problem was, one solution would only put more miles between us. In the other scenario, I'd have to live knowing I had the opportunity, but dismissed it because of the clichéd answer of Love.

Still slightly fuming, I sent Gemma one last vicious look before angling my body towards Harry. I gingerly took his hand in mine and his shoulders visibly tensed as if expecting earth shattering news. "Not that it matters, I was offered a bit of a promotion but like I said, I’ve decided against it. So…” I shrugged. It was the only thing I could think to do. Shrugging was dismissive. Harmless even. 

But Harry was never one to give up that easily. With bated breath, I waited. "What sort of promotion? Its seemed to spike my sister’s attention enough. And you've told my mother about it. Tell me all the glam details because it sounds to me like you should take it.”  
But he didn't know what he was suggesting. Didn’t know the full gravity of the situation. I shook my head once and he squeezed my hand in response. "Can we talk about this later?"

His eyebrows knit in frustration, clearly put off by my lack of details. He nodded nonetheless, leaning slightly forward to kiss my temple. 

"Failed to mention its in Singapore didn't she?"

My ears were burning with embarrassment and shear panic but I still managed to catch the ghost of his breath against my temple as the small "oh" exited his lips. 

"Gemma!" I was mortified. 

His sister had a reputation for her tough-love and brutal honesty techniques. Right now, I‘d received no mercy, no floatation device should the metaphorical ship that was my relationship, sink. She'd given me the green light, the go-ahead, the gracious ‘you must’ to discuss things with Harry over the course of those several days since I last saw her. She had expectations and I’d fleeted from all bits of responsibility. 

She was trying to help, in her own weird, forceful way. Her goal was to just get the truth out in the open by shoving and prodding. She owed a duty to her brother much like how I did, but that didn't stop me from wishing the ground would swallow me up due to the look Harry was giving me now. All the media training in the world didn't prepare him for this kind of news.

I wanted nothing more than to just ease the worry off his face. Tame the tension from his shoulders. The gears were already spinning in his head, calculating months in advance, as if I'd already accepted the position. Because Harry was Harry, he'd urge me to accept, push me to do anything that I felt was going to make me happy in the long run but the ominous question sat on the tip of his tongue. He was too shaken to ask aloud, “how would we survive?”

It was out in the open now, the truth, albeit some pieces were missing, but the larger parts were there. Harry knew. An inexplicable weight was lifted off my shoulders before something else took its spot. Harry knew.

Harry now knew. And he found out in the worst way possible: the last of friends and family, in a crowded dining hall and not even from the source. The same source he put his faith and undying trust in. It took a few moments for him to compose his features into something a bit more neutral. He sat up straighter pulling his hand out of my own before turning his attention to Lux. 

Harry was shutting down.

His baby babble was interrupted when our waiter took the perfect opportunity to sidle up to our table, notepad open and pen poised to take orders. 

I'd lost my appetite and I'm pretty sure Harry had too.

\----

After the news was revealed, dinner was awkward and I'd felt bad that I'd ruined a potentially nice time because of my own verbal negligence, or lack thereof. Throughout the entire hour, I kept trying to earn Harry's attention but he was pointedly ignoring me. When our hands would brush on the tabletop, he'd fidget and replace his hand out of reach. Never once did he directly speak to me or even glance in my direction. I'm sure our company noticed.

The wind has sufficiently picked up by the time we'd all parted ways from the restaurant. The box I held in my hands was nearly full of the dish I'd barely even picked at. We took off with a final, "Drive safely" from the mouth of Harry's mother. 

Maybe it was habit, or maybe a change of heart, Harry opened the passenger car door for me and waited until I was seated to slam it shut. I watched the wind whip around his coat and his tussle his curls free of the fabric braced around his head.

Without a word, we were off. 

\----

It was a twenty five minute drive at best from the restaurant to Harry’s house. 

He was stealing glances, his frown bit more prominent which each look. I was starting to get irritated from his silence. I wasn't going anywhere. I’d already verbally confirmed that at dinner. I wasn't going to set off into the sunset anytime soon, or at least, I had no plans to do so.

His hands were tense on the steering wheel as the wind jostled the car side to side. Yet with every glance from his direction, I found myself more and more heated.

"Could you please focus on not driving us off the fucking road." He only flexed his fingers in response. My outburst was unwarranted, but at this rate, I felt like I was suffocating with his silent treatment.

And that's when the rain started like some sick sort of a joke. There was no prelude, just clarity and then an epic downpour. Harry cursed under this breath hunching over the steering column as the windshield wipers worked furiously to scrape a visible path. The rain never once let up.

"Why aren't you taking the job?" It was the first time he'd addressed me in nearly an hour and a half. His voice was strained, like it was physically paining him to say the words. He didn't look at me, too focused on the road to get us home safely. 

"Harry,” I sighed, “We've finally got some sort of a normal routine down for the two of us. Why would I go and muck that all up?"

He scoffed, "Normal? You think what we have is normal? I'm gone three fourths of the year. In what world is that considered normal?”

"As normal as it can be."

"So you're not taking this opportunity, because of me?"

"I didn't say that."

"I'm a factor though."

"Of course you're a factor you dolt!"

"Then why was I the last to know? If I’m such a great big factor? You told my mother? My sister! Christ, even Lou knew! Why do you never tell me things? Do you think I’m not going to support you?”

"Why are you trying to start a fight?"

"Maybe I'm just foolish enough to think I hold some sort of priority in your life."

"Seriously Harry, are you even listening to yourself?"

“God, do you not even see how important this is?”

I didn’t answer, already too emotionally exhausted. “You're giving me a headache.”

“Me?” Incredulous now, “I'm giving you a headache?” I blatantly ignored his unintelligible swears to fall out of his lips next.

Conversation came to an abrupt halt and the only sound to be heard above the overbearing crash of the rain hitting the roof of the vehicle was the continuous, angry swipe of the windshield wipers working at top notch speed. I couldn't stand the static silence between us for much longer and opted to fiddling with the radio controls. Harry was quick to reverse whatever progress I'd made with the radio by muting the entire system. 

"How long have you known?"

Now that stumped me. Was honesty always the best policy? I considered lying to him but instead went vague with the details, “A while.” 

"And what constitutes for ‘a while’?”

I sighed, my voice was small and I hoped the sound of the rain would wash it away, "A few weeks."

"A few - Christ. you weren't even going to tell me were you?"

"Why when there’s nothing to talk about in the first place?" I sat up straighter, folding my arms defiantly across my chest. Even with the heater on, I still felt a chill running down my spine. 

He took a different approach, “When do they want an answer by?”

In two days I was due for a luncheon with one of the senior partners of the company who’d personally selected me for relocation to the Singapore office. From there I would give my final decision. In a last ditch effort I pleaded, “Please. I said we'll talk about it later.”

"Right. And when do you suppose later is? A few more weeks?” He taunted before giving the conversation one last jab, “You never want to talk about anything.”

"And what is that supposed to mean Harry?" He always knew what buttons to push to get a rise out of me. “You know now, that’s all that matters.”

“I only know because my sister had to nearly force it out of you. You literally had no intentions of telling me did you?” We were sat in his driveway, waiting for the garage door to open. “Answer me!” It was a rare occasion in which Harry Styles would ever raise his voice to anyone, much less myself. Tonight, alone in the car, I could tell his patience was dwindling dangerously low by the steady increase of his volume.

“No. I wasn't going to tell you.” I braved a look in his direction, ready to receive a cold, unforgiving expression. Instead, his brows were set in concentration as he mashed the garage door button resting on the sun visor. When there was no reaction from the door, he pressed the button with vigor, jamming the button without respite.

I couldn't resist. “And you wonder why its broken.” There was movement in the headlights, the garage door finally committing until it stalled, halting for good only a third of the way up. 

“Fucking hell”

“I told you to get that fixed.” An aggravated groan sounded from my right, almost to say, stop talking. By now, I was beyond fuming and began collecting my belongings.

“Where are you going”

“I'm not sitting in this car with you for any longer than I have to” and with that, I was gone, making a run for the garage door, precariously slanted halfway open. I’d underestimated the temperature drop, the combination of the cold and my soaking wet clothing left me shivering as I waltzed into his home. After a quick detour to the fridge to stow away my leftovers, I found myself upstairs rifling through Harry’s drawers for dry clothing. I was absolutely freezing and welcomed the thick cotton jumper and sweatpants combo tucked away in the back.

It didn't surprise me to catch him leering in the doorway of the ensuite bathroom, watching as I undressed. First to go was my blouse which had become something like a second skin from the rain. Second, I freed my breasts from their constraint, the cold air immediately perking up my nipples. With every movement thereafter, they bounced, entrancing Harry. It wasn't until I was completely stark naked did I notice he was standing right behind me, staring at my reflected face in the mirror. He’d already shucked his shirt off, a few lonely rain drops lingered on his face. 

His hands, cold by the weather, ran over the skin on my stomach without hesitation, pulling me towards his warm chest. From there, I watched his hands in the mirror glide over my skin. One hand pulling north to cup my breast and the other straying south to the inside of my thigh, urging my legs apart. I could feel his hot breath fanning over the back of my neck before he attached his lips to the space just below my right ear. “Let’s not fight tonight.” The lowness of his voice stirred something in me. With each touch I became increasingly more aroused.

He took his time, lazily circling over my pert nipple with his thumb, his other hand stroking the inside of my thigh with barely-there touches. 

Outside, the wind and rain elevated in force, bring along a low rumble of thunder.

“Harry” I whimpered when he took my earlobe into his mouth. He didn't hesitate to move his lips to my neck, sucking a bruise into tender skin. It was too much. I wanted to surpass all the pretenses. I wanted him right then and there. I took the hand that still lingered on my thigh, pulling it to my parted lips. I took his index finger in my mouth slicking it at best as I could before pulling it out and directing it south, pressing it against my folds. With confidence, I sunk his finger in my heat, releasing a satisfied sigh upon entry.  
Harry seemed to cave around me, his chest and shoulders pressing into my back. When I deemed him capable of running the show solo, I withdrew my hand, wrapping it around the back of his neck to tangle into his curls.

My body began to grind on his fingers as they slowly circled my clitoris. I was putty in hands as he sped up his rhythm. My breathing picked up and I couldn’t contain the moans emanating from my mouth especially when he halted his motions, dipping two fingers into me before returning to his previous actions. 

“C’mon baby. C'mon,” became a mantra falling from his plump lips. He was so mesmerized by the image reflected in the mirror. He experimented with various pressures, sometimes pressing hard and other times just barely tapping the bundle of nerves and then he'd dip his fingers again, coaxing a release.

I had to grip on the back of his neck when I felt the beginning of my orgasm roll in. The heat started in my toes traveling up my body leaving my legs trembling. Harry had to rearrange his other arm to barricade my body against his chest so I couldn't fall in a moment of absolute pleasure. All I could do between pants was moan, but Harry didn't seem to mind. He only sped his fingers to a deliciously rapid pace to effectively bringing me to an end. 

I was left winded, gasping for air. He continued to circle my clit, sending additional jolts of pleasure throughout my body until it was too much and I had to pull his fingers away. I turned in his arms, planting my lips on his. To him, that meant shuffling backwards until the backs of my thighs hit the bathroom counter. And when his strong arms hoisted me up to sit on the granite I felt him, hard in his jeans. A gasp left my lips at the contact, Harry only swallowed it with his mouth. I snuck a hand down to palm his erection through the fabric.

As the minutes passed, our make out session had grown into something of intense groping. I’d already unzipped his jeans, my hand buried inside of his briefs as I worked him over. 

His head was tucked in the crook of my neck, watching as I pulled and twisted in all the right ways. “Bed?”, he was so breathless against my skin. He didn't wait for an answer before scooping me up in his arms and racing out of the restroom, not even bothering to cut off the lights. Harry made it a single step into his bedroom before the first strike of lightning.

The overhead lights of his room flickered, one, twice, before finally giving out and Harry’s house was left in absolute darkness. A violent thrum of thunder shook the building and I let out a whimper attempting to burrow myself into his muscular chest.

His pace slowed, as if testing the floors to be sure no obstacles were in the way before he finally located the bed, gently settling me against the duvet.

“Shh. Hold on stay here.” and then his warmth was gone and I was left alone. The sky lit up with another sudden flash of lightning and I could see the broad expanse of Harry’s naked torso by the dresser for a brief second before the source of light diminished. A new source however, flooded the room. Harry held his phone in his hand as a beacon, guiding his way back to me. But just before he made it to the bed, everything once more, was enveloped in darkness. I could hear the obnoxious clicking of the Home button.  
I heard his phone land somewhere on the nightstand, or rather, what I presumed to be the nightstand. The bed shifted under a new source of weight and he was able to locate my mouth after a brief stint of tapping my nose with his finger. The thing about having sex in the absolute dark is well, things become a little miscalculated. He took a moment to capture my face in a desperate kiss before descending down to my collar bones. As an additional reminder, he ground his still clothed hips toward mine. “Where were we?”

“I want to see you.”

“Phones dead.”

“There’s some matches above the fridge. Candle on the coffee table.” He was busy sucking my right nipple between his teeth. I arched into his touch, obviously and so completely turned on. He stopped in his actions, breathing a large sigh across my chest.

“Really?” His thumb and forefinger were rolling my abused nipple and I'd almost forgotten I'd said anything. “Go on then.”

I didn't bother with clothes, though the second I got to the first level of his home, I immediately regretted it as the cold shrouded my naked skin.

Another low rumble cut through the otherwise silent household. Blinded, I felt my way towards his kitchen. When another crack of lightning illuminated the kitchen I nearly screamed as I caught sight of what I presumed to be a person kneeling on the ground. I screamed backing myself into a wall where I narrowly missed dislodging a painting off its resting place. The sound must've alerted Harry upstairs because his rushed voice called out asking if I was alright.

“Fuck” I nearly cried, willing my anxiety to lessen and my heart rate return back to normal. The Dog Butler statue Louis so cleverly gave to Harry as a housewarming gift sat in its place, black tray resting in its up raised paws. I never hated Louis or that goddamn statue more in my life than right now.

And then a hand shot out in the darkness, grasping on to my skin. I thrashed about under the assumption some crazy loon had broken into Harry’s house.

“Its me! Its me!”

“Harold! Don't ever do that again!” I scolded, swatting at him. “Oh my god my heart. I’m going to have a heart attack at twenty-three.”

“Are you okay?”

“We're dropping that fucking Dog Butler at Louis’ house first thing tomorrow and I mean it. Holy shit.”

“Did you find the match box?’

I glared at him, not like he'd be able to see. “I’m sorry, I was a little preoccupied getting the absolute shit scared out of me.”

“That’s not very sexy.”

“Oh go fuck yourself.”

“I’m trying to fuck you.”

Feeling bold I brushed my hand against his thigh expecting to feel the fabric of his jeans but instead the tiny bristles of hair greeted me. My fingers danced across his length, curled against his stomach. Lightning flitted about outside, and I took the second of light to kiss his lips before settling on my knees in front of him. I tasted him, hot and heavy on my tongue and he gave an involuntary groan when I took him into my mouth without warning. My goal was to focus on breathing out of my nose while working his shaft. I exerted him into near incoherency. Above me, he was babbling incomplete praises. The hands he'd sunk in my hair urged me further, pulling me until my nose was pressed against darkened curls. He relished in the feel of my throat constricting around him as I fought all gag reflexes, but with no such luck. I had to pull away leaving behind a string of saliva. 

After a deep breathe and a quick tease of my tongue to his slit, he stopped me with a breathless, “Don’t want to come. Not yet.” He pulled me to my feet, initiating one of the most obscene kisses I'd ever had in my life. His tongue hot and circling mine. 

“It’s taking everything in me not to fuck you right here, right now.”

I felt like I couldn't last much longer myself without some sort of relief. I was so turned on, so absolutely drenched by the end of our little rendezvous foreplay that I nearly begged him to do just that. As if sensing my desperation in the dark, Harry’s hands curved around the roundness of my bum, cupping my cheeks and kneading the soft flesh, fingers so close to where I wanted him, “Upstairs?” With a growl, he carried me effortlessly toward the stairway, his lips never leaving mine. His cock twitched below my backside.

“Wait. Matches. Candle.” I managed between kisses.

“You're really testing my patience tonight love”.

“Please.”

He set me down, hand playfully swatting my bum, “Baby, my room. Won’t have any ideas to take you on the stairway. Go.” And then he was gone. His words sent a trill of delight right through me. Fantasies flickered through my head, Harry fucking me on every nook and cranny of this house, every step, every countertop. I had to squeeze my legs from coming undone on the spot. In the kitchen I could hear Harry rifling through cabinets, knocking over only god knows what. I took the steps carefully.

A sonic boom sounded from outside, urging me to walk faster. The storm was growing more unrelenting and rambunctious as the minutes passed. I settled myself on Harry’s bed, rolling over a foil packet, legs sprawled debating on the idea of teasing myself. I didn't hesitate brushing a finger against my clit.

“Greedy. Greedy.” Harry’s complexion, a golden yellow in the candles flicker, was teasing laced with what could only be described as lust. His eyes almost looked black in the light.

“You were taking too long.” He set the candle on the nightstand, taking no time to crawl over my body. His hand blindly searching the bed for the condom wrapper, locating it, and ripping it with his teeth. The sight alone had me salivating. The glow of the candle illuminated all of his stunning features. His skin looked especially tan in the limited lighting, decorated with sporadic black ink. Every toned muscle was put on display as he rolled the latex down his length, pinching the top as he went down. I bit my lip in anticipation.

His room smelt of magnolias thanks to the scented candle. It reminded me of home and Harry, the darling boy he was, recognized my bout with homesickness and showed up the next day several months ago. I inhaled deeply, preparing myself as his lined himself up before pushing through my walls.

“Oh fuck. Finally.”

My legs instantly wrapped around his waist, pulling him in deeper. The sensation of having him in me was incredible. The stretch burned in the best way and I urged him to move. He didn't need much convincing from me, taking his own initiative to give a minimal thrust that took my breath away. He took one more small shove before anteing up his pace.  
“Oh God. Oh God. Oh my fucking God.” I was at a lost of where to put my hands, unsure of whether to keep then raveled in his hair, down his back, or atop his shoulders. I settled for his biceps as he pulsed our bodies back and forth in a steady rhythm. Our heavy breathing provided a sounds cape other than the rain pounding on the windows and roof. 

“Faster Harry!”

Despite my begging, he slowed to an almost agonizing pace. I gave a gruff sound of disapproval when he pulled out completely. I felt empty. His large hands sprawled against the smooth expanse of my back, picking me up from the duvet and settling me on his lap. I felt him guide himself into my entrance once more before bouncing me once, twice, three times. The new angle felt intimate, amazing. I rolled my hips, matching a particularly powerful thrust and we groaned in unison from the sensation. Our eyes locked in a heated stance. His hand cupped my cheek, pulling my face to his and we shared a fiery kiss, lips and teeth gnashing against one another without a care. “Baby, you're so beautiful. So beautiful. Oh. Been waiting to do this all day. All day baby.”

I continued to roll my hips unable to reciprocate any sort of a response, too fascinated with the way his breath would hitch and his abdominals contract every so often. I clenched around him instead, earning a guttural groan from somewhere deep in his throat.

“How are you? You close?” I only nodded, already surrendering to the pure lust and bliss coursing through my veins. He set me back on the duvet, towering over my body. He licked into my mouth, taking my bottom lip between his lip and sucking. His thrusts picked up once more to a deliberate pace. The sound of skin slapping upon skin bounced off the walls.

My legs were trembling with his new tempo and Harry shifted my thighs higher to brace around his torso allowing him an even deeper penetration. This new depth hit something in me, he’d surpassed my spongy walls, nailing that special spot within me that would send me over the edge in a matter of moments. My cries only seemed to fuel him, willing him extra energy to slam into that spot without mercy. His hand reached between us, to where our bodies were connected. Whilst still keeping up his relentless swiftness, his hand snuck once more to my clit, rubbing furiously to coax my orgasm faster. 

Seconds later, it hit me like a wildfire; my orgasm flitting all throughout my body, leaving me gasping for air and grasping for Harry but not having the actual strength to hold on to him. I was left shaking beneath him and he pumped himself a few times before meeting his own end and collapsing on my chest.  
We were both breathless and spent, too lazy to move. 

“Fuck”, I ran my fingers through his damp hair, lifting my head to kiss him once. 

“Do we really have to drop that thing off at Lou’s tomorrow? Cos I’d quite rather spend all day doing that.” He kissed the sweat-coated skin between the valley of my breasts, playfully nipping at the skin just above my left boob.

“Harry.” Maybe it was the whole basking in the afterglow feeling or just legitimately wanting to be close and honest, that I felt like I needed to clarify everything. He hummed in response, “I'm not taking that job because I’m happy. I’m happy with you. I’m happy with London. I don't want things to change.”

“Shh. We don't have to talk about this now.”

So instead, we kissed as the storm calmed outside.


End file.
